


A Night to Remember

by NightlyMuse



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Aiolos is a shameless flirt, Fluff and love confession, M/M, Post mission care, Shura is a conflicted goat, Wrong temple turns out to be the right one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlyMuse/pseuds/NightlyMuse
Summary: Returning home from a mission and being extremely tired can lead to many interesting scenarios. For Shura it meant stumbling into one  he didn't expect but with an pleasant outcome, for him and someone he loved.





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Between all of my drafts and new class work, I decided to treat myself by writing something a bit more fluffy and simple, Shura and Aiolos just fit the mood too perfectly. As always enjoy, kudo and comment!~

It was late when Shura made his way up the staircases linking each zodiac temple together, his face felt flushed and body aching in various areas. His arms and shoulders, and legs felt the worse. Excalibur worn down his body after heavy use and the rest was somewhat normal after an intense fight.

His mission had gone well however and he had returned home quicker than he expected. All he could do now was climb the staircases leading to his home and think of much he wanted to crash on his bed for a while.

His large, warm, comfy bed that wasn’t covered in cheap fabric like hotel sheets and didn’t have an odd smell.

Shura sighed as he reached his destination and turned on his heel to where he knew the bedroom was, yawning and feeling his eyes grow heavier as he did. Normally he’d have a shower and change his clothes but not tonight, he was just too exhausted to bother with a routine.

As he dropped his Pandora Box by the doorway he rubbed at his eyes and kicked off his shoes before heading towards the bed in the dark and undoing his belt along the way. When he dropped his tired body onto the bed, his body sunk into it and he sighed against his pillow, nuzzling and wrapping an arm around it.

‘Finally, home’ Shura thought as he willed himself to sleep.

Some amount of time had passed, and he felt himself drift into a half-awake sleep state before something on his bed moved, a heavy weight settling beside him.

‘Just a cat’ he figured and continued to head into that blissful state of being asleep.

That was before a hand pulled back his blankets and his heart nearly shot out of his chest. Shura’s eyes snapped open, his body tensed, and he straightened one hand into a position for Excalibur. His mind shouted for him to leap away from the bed and get away from the intruder, but his body wasn’t complying fully.

Just his heart thumped harder in his chest, he grit his teeth and began to move, just as a bedside light flickered on and he saw the face of-

“ _Aiolos?”_ He whispered, dropping his arm and felt the world go still.

Even after rubbing his eyes thinking that he was dreaming, the half-awake face of the Sagittarius Saint didn’t leave. He was there, yawning and scratching his hair, shirtless and-

‘ _Don’t even continue’_ Shura shut down that thought quickly, taking a breath of air as he willed himself to speak. “Aiolos? What are you doing in my Temple?” he asked, keeping his voice low for both of their sakes. This scenario was

“Shura? I think you have the wrong temple my friend, this is mine” Aiolos spoke, giving him a confused look and glancing between him and the door.

“I…it is isn’t it?” Shura groaned and covered his face with a hand, mentally cursing himself for not checking the entrance when he walked in. He was sure that he had passed through all the temples before his.

‘Apparently not’ He cursed to himself.

Aiolos chuckled and pressed a hand against his shoulder and rubbing it. “It’s alright Shura, it’s not a problem honestly. Did you just get back from a mission?” he asked, voice gentle and low.

Shura found himself unable to speak and nodded with one hand still against his face, still withering inside for his carelessness and disturbing the other Saint. He felt his face heat up and shivers run down his spine.

“Well that explains a few things, I’ve done it before myself” Aiolos said, before frowning slightly and taking Shura’s arms in his hands and examining them and then his face. Always so careful with each of his movements.

‘Gods strike me down now’ Shura thought, looking away from the Sagittarius Saint’s gaze.

“Must have been one rough mission, be still and I’ll be right back” Aiolos said before sliding out of the bed and giving Shura a full view of his body. His pants were slipping dangerously low…

‘Stop that right now’ He cursed himself and coughed. “I apologize for waking you Aiolos, this was just a terrible mistake. I’ll be on my way in a moment and leave you to your night” He said, swinging his legs over the bed’s edge and was about to stand when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder near an area he was sure was bruising.

“ _Shura”_ Aiolos said, tone of voice steady but still so warm as he slides his hand down Shura’s arm and covered his hand, “Your wounds are starting to seep through your bandages, just let me help change those real quick?”

Shura blinked and rised his arms to look and see for himself, sure enough there are red patches along the wrappings he had covered his arms. If those areas were beginning to show, then it was likely that the others were too.

Like the one that covered part of his cheek.

“I can do this, really I hate to bother you further” Shura said, speaking slightly louder and standing up, lightly pushing Aiolos’ hand away and waving him away with the other. “I’ll be take care of these in my temple, it’s fine” he assured.

As he shifted away from the other Saint his side decided to flare with pain and he stopped dead in his place, covering the offending area and hissing through his teeth.

“Shura!” And like that Aiolos was right back by his side and pulling him close. “Is something broken? Do you need to get to a medic?” He asked quickly, eyes wide and frowning.

“No! …No I’m alright just one hell of a bruise forming” Shura urged and tried to stand up straighter, ignoring how his side hated that motion. Aiolos kept close beside him, going so far as to pull one of Shura’s arms over his shoulder.

“Shura, I know you want to take care of this on your own but please, let me help? Bruises or not, you shouldn’t push it even more” Aiolos argued, looking him dead in the eye and waiting. “Or you will feel worse later on.”

Shura shut his eyes, some part of him acknowledged that Aiolos’ was just being kind as always and wasn’t even upset about him sneaking into his bedroom. Despite his ego flinching at the idea, he was tempted to just to relax and let Aiolos do the simple task of changing some bandages.

‘He means well and I’m tired’ He thought.

“Alright” Shura said, glancing over the other man and nodding “I can leave later. Let me sit back down and undo these.”

Aiolos smiled and helped (Despite him assurance that he could walk just fine) him to the bed and waited as Shura undo the bandages on his arms and face.

“No stitches, that’s a relief” he said, sighing and gently rubbing some ointment around the cuts and reapplying clean bandages over them. Shura could only bite his lip and keep his eyes and thoughts away from everything.

As Aiolos took a hold of his chin, Shura felt his throat dry up and locked his eyes with Aiolos’ kind blue-green ones. His hair looked even more curly than it did in the day time and Shura found himself focusing on the feeling of Aiolos’ fingers carefully tending to the cut along his cheek.

‘It’s just the exhaustion talking’ He told himself. It was lie, as much as he tried to push certain thoughts and feelings away he _truly_ wanted to lean into those warm hands more, to reach out and take those hands in his own.

“One last bandage” Aiolos smiled and stuck a bandaid over the cut on his cheek and patted it lightly. “Now if you want I can kiss it for you” He chuckled quietly and Shura felt his eye twitch and breath leave his chest.

“Please do’ part of him wanted to say.

“Don’t joke about such things” Shura said, voice low and hands gripping the bed under him.

“I wasn’t actually” Aiolos replied and smiled over his shoulder as he stepped back and opened his closet. “If you want to spend the night, I can lend you a pair of my pants, jeans are terrible to sleep in.”

“I” Shura began before stopping. Did he really feel like walking back outside and pretending that none of this had happened? Besides, it was just sleep, nothing else. He’d done it before with others.

_But not Aiolos_

‘Damn this’ Shura shook his head of those thoughts but spoke, reaching out one hand “If you have anything that wouldn’t be too big.” The Sagittarius was bulkier in areas that Shura was leaner in.

“Of course, would you like anything for the pain? A heating pad for a while?” Aiolos asked, handing him a pair of fluff pajama pants and keeping his back to Shura for him to change in some peace.

“No, I’ll be alright, thank you” Shura replied, quickly changing out of his jeans into the bigger, but comfier pants. After a moment he shrugged and folded his pants before dropping them by the bed, was bad enough that he kicked off his shoes and belt elsewhere.

“I’m good now” He said and Aiolos turned back, smiling a bit brighter.

“Star covered pajamas look nice on you” He said before crawling back onto to his previous place in the bed. Shura felt the hair on his neck stand up and he slide over slightly to give the other more room. “I can’t believe you even own these.”

“What? They’re nice when it gets cold and the pattern is cute” Aiolos laughed and worked his pillow into a better shape.

Shura rolled his eyes but smiled and pulled the blankets back over himself, tucking one arm under himself and preparing to sleep.

“They are particularly cute on you too” Aiolos said over his shoulder.

That was enough to make Shura’s eyes snap open and glancing over his shoulder to look over to Aiolos. ‘Was he really…is he serious?’ he thought, eyes going wider as the Sagittarius Saint winked at him.

_He was_

“Aiolos are you flirting with me?” he voiced, voice barely above a whisper.

The other man turned over in bed and reached out to brush a hand through Shura’s hair. “I was hoping to say something a bit wittier but yes, I am flirting with you Shura. I can stop though, if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“No I..I quite like this” Shura said, rolling over to face Aiolos, awkwardly reaching out to brush Aiolos hair as well. “I’m just surprised” and relieved he added quietly to himself.

“To be honest, I’ve been trying to figure out how to approach you about _this_ for a while now. Now just seemed like the best chance I’d have” Aiolos smiled and moved a bit closer to Shura, still giving him some space to himself.

“Part of me is offended that I couldn’t get myself to make the first move. But mostly, I’m glad you did” Shura confessed. For months he had tried to plan the best way to asking Aiolos about a relationship, but each time he’d call himself ridiculous and force his thoughts away to other matters.

After all what were the chances Aiolos felt the same way, let alone say yes?

“I’m glad you decided to stay so I could” Aiolos said. “But perhaps we should continue this in the morning? You are falling sleep Shura” He pointed out, brushing a thumb against Shura’s cheek.

The Capricorn shut his eyes and sighed, sleep was beginning to creep back over him. “If we both somehow manage to sleep that is.”

Aiolos hummed and reached over to turn off the bedside lamp before turning back to him “I think you have a head start on me, but I’ll manage. Want me to wake you up early?”

Shura nodded, his chest feeling odd but pleasant at once. He couldn’t totally describe it, likely due to surprise or exhaustion. “Goodnight Aiolos” he whispered, pulling the blankets closer around them both.

“Goodnight Shura, welcome home” Aiolos said with a yawn before settling down to sleep as well. For a few hours they could sleep on the latest change in their lives, they could speak on the subject more tomorrow and see where it’d take them.


End file.
